wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl Wiki
WordGirl Wiki is a collaborative website about the TV show WordGirl that ! It is here so every bit of information about WordGirl can be chronicled and stored under one collective roof. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit most articles so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the Community Portal to help you get started! Even though there are a few people who would like to dispute this fact, WordGirl's not an excessively popular TV show. This is exactly the reason why we need YOUR help! There's much more to the show than what is on this wiki, so whatever you may know that we may not, don't hesitate to add your bit of knowledge! To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Don't forget to stop by the Watercooler to introduce yourself and share your ideas! Overview · Wiki tutorial · · Navigation WordGirl Characters ' Miss Power is the main villain in the WordGirl movie, The Rise of Miss Power. She and WordGirl share most of the same powers, although Miss Power is more adept at these things. However, Miss Power uses mean words to knock villains down rather than fight them without getting harsh, setting her and Word Girl apart. In the movie, she came to Earth with her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. She told Word Girl that she was going to teach her how to be a better superhero. Word Girl idolized Miss Power in the beginning, despite her usage of mean words. Read More... Currently voting for new Featured Article! Click here! Welcome to WordGirl Wiki ' The constantly expanding WordGirl-based encyclopedia that . ' We're on articles, we have images, and we have 174 members! Started November 1st, 2008, then adopted in 2010 by A&L, in 2013 it was adopted by Kerry, and most recently in 2018 by Greg (Gregcr). If you've got any facts, today! And if you don't know any, you can learn some! Before you begin editing, we'd appreciate you taking a look at our policy and our ruleset. }} *5/2/15 Season 8 episode titles and descriptions have been confirmed! Don't vandalize our wiki - keep it clean and spam-free! Remember: Our goal is to teach anyone and everyone about WordGirl. That includes kids! WordGirl is a family-centered cartoon that kids, teenagers, and adults can enjoy. Here are the some basic rules to follow: * NO vandalism. '''We will not stand for anything non-WordGirl related or purpose plagiarizing. (1 year account suspension, up to 18 months in prison) * '''No inappropriate material. 'Everything on this website should be G-Rated, which includes no profanity.' (2 year account suspension, up to 18 months in prison) * No online dating. We don't need immature teenagers here. (2 year account suspension) * No trolling! Be respectful to everyone, even if they don't share your opinion. (2 year account suspension, up to 18 months in prison) * If a character already has a page, please don't make another one. ''' * ''PLEASE'' no fan speculation/making up info.'The WordGirl Fanon Wiki is the place for it.' (2 year account suspension, up to 18 months in prison) If you want to see the full list of guidelines, please visit this page for more details. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the WordGirl Wiki on the 'About' page. * If you're new to wikis, check out the ' , and see . ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '''"Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out! Go to the ' ' page and check it out! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community of WordGirl Wiki is working on! * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help If you want to make a page category then simply follow these directions: Replace the "Main Page" with your category. * Don't know where to start? Click here for a random page. __NOEDITSECTION__ PBSKF Category:Browse Category:General wiki templates